Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones are mobile and may be moved throughout a geographic area. As mobile devices change location, it may be necessary to handoff to another wireless access point or to another wireless communication network.
Depending on the wireless communication networks available in a geographic location, mobile devices may handoff between different wireless protocols (i.e. LTE to 3G) or to different wireless carriers. It is desirable to maintain a user's Quality of Service (QoS) across wireless communication networks.